Shock Therapy
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a tag to the episode 'Bed, Bath, & Beyond' from season 4. Will tries to snap Grace out of her depression. WARNING: M/F non-consensual spanking of an adult. Silly crack fic.


Author's Note: A fan asked me to write a fanfic for the TV show _Will & Grace_. This is a tag to season 4 episode 7, 'Bed, Bath, & Beyond'. Just some silly crack fic, not to be taken seriously. Hope you like it Jeff!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

Warning: Non-consensual spanking of an adult.

SHOCK THERAPY

Will was too stunned to move as he watched Grace walk away, leaving puddles of water on the floor with each step. He thought over what she had said about him, and knew she was right. Starting to feel depressed himself, he took a look at Jack's face, and then Karen's. Seeing their sad expressions snapped Will out of his own self-recrimination, and made him really think about what Grace had just done.

She'd been depressed for days, and Will was at his wits end trying to help her come out of it. He knew she had reason to be depressed. The break up with Nathan was reason enough to make anyone crawl into bed for a week. But enough was enough, so he'd enlisted help from Karen and Jack to drag Grace to the shower, pajamas and all. Not only because she was getting ripe from staying in the same pajamas so many days, but also because he thought the shock would snap her out of the worst of her self-pity. But his plan had backfired completely.

Will crossed his arms, thinking over what she'd said to each of them. He couldn't say any of it was a lie, but it had been manipulative. With sudden clarity, he realized that she'd purposely tried to make them all feel just as miserable as she was feeling, probably so that they would leave her alone to wallow in her unhappiness. That thought made Will remember a conversation they'd had many years ago in college. Nodding to himself, he followed the trail of water to Grace's bedroom.

When he saw that she'd gotten back under the covers, even though she was completely soaked still, the idea that had been forming in his head solidified.

"Grace Adler, you get out of bed this instant!"

Her eyes opened wide with surprise for a split second, but she quickly recovered. She rolled over, turning her back to him. "Go away, Will. I want to be alone."

Will went back to the door, and shut it firmly, before walking back to the bed. He crossed his arms, and glared at the back of her wet head. "I am not going away, and you do not get to be alone, especially after the things you just said!"

That got her attention. She rolled back over, and sat up in bed. "What? You three pulled me out of bed, forced me under the water, and now you're mad at me?"

"We were trying to help you Grace, and you know it!" He pointed a finger in her face. "But you were purposely being mean! You knew exactly what to say to hurt each of us, and you didn't hesitate to use that to your advantage, even if you tried to cover it up by pretending you were talking about yourself."

"I _was_ talking about myself!" she insisted.

He crossed his arms again, and shook his head. "This is just like the time your mom put you and your sisters in dance class when you were eight."

"What!" Grace said, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You hated the class, so you purposely tried to make your sisters hate it too, but you did it by making them feel bad about their dancing. What did your father do when you made your little sister cry because of it?"

Not liking the direction this conversation had taken, Grace scooted over, putting a little more distance between herself and Will. "Why the hell are you bringing that up? That has nothing to do with this!"

"It has everything to do with this!" He took a step closer, so that his knees were right up against her bed. "It was the one and only time that he ever spanked you, and you told me that in retrospect, you were glad he'd done it, because if he hadn't you'd still feel guilty about making your sister cry. And just a few minutes ago, you purposely tried to hurt my feelings, Jack's feelings, and Karen's feelings."

"That's not fair, Karen doesn't have feelings," Grace muttered, trying to get Will to be less serious.

He shook his head, and reached out to grab her arm. A surprised shriek of alarm came out of her mouth, and she moved to get away from him, but he was faster than she was. Will pulled her towards him, sat down on the bed, and after a very slight struggle, had her face down across his lap. Her upper body lay on the bed, while her legs hung off the side of Will's lap with her toes touching the floor.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, and tried to push herself up with her arms.

Will wrapped a hand around her middle, to make sure she couldn't get up, and placed a solid swat in the middle of her wet pajama bottoms. The soggy _whap_ sounded fairly mild to Will's ears, but judging by the way her body jumped in reaction, it felt much worse than it sounded.

"OW! Will Truman, you let me up this instant!"

He tightened his hold to keep her struggling form over his lap, and swatted her wiggling behind as quickly as he could. "I will not let you up until you've apologized!"

"Ouch!" She kicked her legs up, and tried to cover her behind with her feet. At the same time, she also put both hands back to cover the rest of her behind, effectively blocking Will's hand. "You're crazy if you think I'll apologize for being depressed!"

Will growled with irritation, and swatted the backs of her hands hard. She yelped and yanked her hands away. Will pushed at her feet to get them down and said, "I am not spanking you for being depressed and you know it!" He started smacking her behind again, as soon as his target was clear.

"Oww!" she complained, and kicked her feet a few times as the sting started to build.

The door burst open, and Karen rushed in. "What's going on in here!" she demanded. Will stopped swatting, but kept his arm around Grace so she couldn't get up.

"Karen, help!" Grace said, looking back over her shoulder at the woman. "Make him stop!"

Completely fed up, Will pointed a finger at Karen and said with sincerity, "You try to stop me, and you'll be next."

Gasping at the threat, Karen gave Will a false smile and said, "Stop you? Not me. What's a little spanking between friends?" With a sympathetic glance, she told Grace, "I'll just go fix you a drink for later, Honey."

"What!" Grace shouted, and flailed for a second over Will's lap trying to get up. "You can't just leave!"

Once the door was shut, Will immediately started swatting again. "I'm still waiting to hear that apology."

"Screw you!" she yelled, and tried blocking him with her feet again.

"Grace! Move your feet!"

"No!"

"Move your feet, or I swear to God, I'll pull down your pajamas."

"You wouldn't!" she yelled, and looked over her shoulder so she could see his expression, and gauge how serious he was.

He looked back at her. "I would."

"But… but…" She had no idea how to counter that threat. 

"One…"

"One what?"

"Two…"

"You're counting?" She shrieked.

"Thr…"

"Okay! Okay! They're down!" she yelled, putting her feet down before he could finish that number.

He spanked her side to side and said, "You need to apologize. Just because you're depressed…"

They were interrupted again when Jack burst into the room.

As soon as Karen had left Grace's bedroom, she'd gone running to find Jack. She'd found him still standing in the bathroom looking lost. "Jack!" She'd exclaimed while rushing into the bathroom. "Jack, come quick! Will's lost his mind! He's spanking Grace!" She'd grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Grace's room. Once they got there Jack had put his hand on the doorknob, but Karen had put a hand on his wrist to stop him. "He said if I tried to stop him I'd be next!" Grinning, Jack had opened the door, and barged into the room.

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, and clapped his hands when he saw Grace over Will's lap "Me next! Me next!" he said with excitement.

Will glared at Jack, and pointed towards the door with his free hand. "Out! Right now! This is private."

Jack pouted. "Why does your platonic wife always get to have all the fun? I want a spanking, too."

"This isn't fun you idiot!" Grace shouted, and pushed her toes against the floor trying to get out of Will's grip.

Will shifted her so she was over his left thigh, and put his right leg over both of hers, pinning her in place. "You're only digging yourself in deeper," he said to the back of her head. Turning to Jack he said, "Jack! Out! Now!"

He stamped a foot. "Only if I get to be next!"

"I'm not spanking you Jack!"

"No fair! Karen says you're handing out spankings, _and_ that you told her she'd be next if she opened the door, but I don't get one? That's mean! I thought we were friends!"

Rolling his eyes, Will said, "Fine! Get out, and maybe you can be next."

"Hooray!" Jack said, and clapped his hands one more time before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut, Jack put his ear to the door and waved Karen over.

She said quietly "Honey, I don't think you're supposed to enjoy a spanking. You were supposed to make Will stop."

"Sshhhh!" Jack said, and waved a hand at her to keep her quiet. He hissed, "I'm trying to listen!"

After a short pause, Karen put her ear to the door too.

Will turned his attention back to Grace the instant the door shut. "Now where was I?" he asked. "Oh right." He brought his hand down hard on the seat of her pajamas.

"Ouch!"

"I was telling you… _Smack_. …that being depressed… _Smack_ …doesn't give you the right… _Smack_ …to be mean to your friends!" He quit talking, and started spanking at a faster pace.

"Owww! I'm sorry okay!" Grace spit out the insincere apology, hoping it would make him stop.

He kept swatting. "What are you sorry for, and why?"

"Oww! I'm sorry for being mean, okay! Now stop it!"

He didn't stop. "You don't sound sorry at all."

The pain was getting much worse, making Grace groan and hiss with each swat. "Oooowww! Come on, Will! Ouch! I _am_ sorry! Really!"

He stopped smacking, but didn't take his arm off her waist. "Really?"

"Really," she said, feeling sorry for herself. She sniffled, and tried not to start crying.

Hearing her sniffle drained all the anger out of Will, and he realized that maybe he'd taken this too far. "You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"I know," she said, and wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

He took his leg off of hers, and helped her to roll off, and sit up next to him on the bed. The two made eye contact for a second, and then they both said, "I'm sorry," in unison. They both smiled, and hugged each other tight.

"I shouldn't have spanked you, I just…"

"No," she cut him off, "You were right. I know you guys were all trying to help me, and instead of being grateful, I tried to hurt everyone's feelings."

He squeezed her tight, and then let her go. He held her hands and said, "We all understand, Grace. You're hurting from the breakup, and I should have had more patients. None of us took what you said to heart."

"But I shouldn't have said those things in the first place. I…"

Jack opened the door again, walked over to Grace and pulled her up off the bed with a hand to her upper arm. "Stop hogging his attention," he said impatiently. He pushed her towards the door where Karen was waiting. "Your turn's up. My turn."

"But we weren't done talking." Grace said.

Jack flopped himself down across Will's unsuspecting lap. Even though he hadn't been expecting it, Will put a hand on Jack's back to steady him.

Karen grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go get you drunk, Honey."

"Really Jack?" Will asked, irritated that his conversation had been interrupted.

"Less talking. More spanking." Jack wiggled his butt with happy anticipation.

"I said _maybe_."

"If you don't, I'll invite your parents over for a surprise dinner party at _your_ apartment." Jack threatened in a sing song voice.

Well let out a long suffering sigh, wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, and said, "Just this once, Jack, and then we never speak of it again. Got it?"

Jack giggled, and said, "I'm supposed to be the comedian, Will. Stop trying to be funny."

Glaring at the back of Jack's head, Will decided this might not be such a bad idea after all. He raised his hand high, and started spanking the seat of Jack's jeans.

In the living room, Karen was making martinis, and Grace was toweling her hair dry, when they both heard a loud wail come out of the bedroom. They shared a look of surprise, wondering what had happened.

The wailing continued for about five seconds. Just when Grace was about to go see what was wrong, the noise stopped. A few seconds later, Jack came running into the living room with both hands on his ass, and a serious pout on his face.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Will needs to go to spanking school, that's what's wrong!" Jack rubbed at his bottom.

Karen took a sip of her martini, and handed one to Grace, so they could enjoy the drama to come with drinks in hand. Will came into the room with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Jack glared at Will and yelled, "You're not supposed to hit that hard at first! Everyone knows that! I have half a mind to set up that dinner party after all!"

"You do, and I won't stop after ten swats," Will said calmly while raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Jack said while nervously backing up towards the door. "Well… I'm… I'm going home!" He stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Will and Grace exchanged a look, and then turned towards the door and waited for five seconds, expecting Jack to come back in. When nothing happened, Grace said, "You know he's gonna pout for months now."

Will shrugged, and smiled. "It was worth it." He took the glass out of Grace's hands, and set it on the counter.

"Hey!" She said.

"You can have it back," he said while turning her around so she was facing the hallway, "as soon as you put on some dry clothes, change the sheets on your bed, and mop up the water that's all over the hallway."

With a groan, Grace muttered, "Fine," and went to do what he'd asked.

Will smiled as he watched her go, because he knew she was going to start feeling better, and that was the reaction he'd been trying to get out of her for the past week.

The End


End file.
